


Połowa

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Film, M/M, Transformers - Freeform, przytulasy, zimno
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean i Castiel oglądają film, jednak w pewnym momencie Cas oznajmia, że mu zimno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Połowa

**Author's Note:**

> Fik inspirowany serią promptów znalezionych na Google Grafika. Rzadko piszę Destiele, ale mam nadzieję, że ten trzyma jakiś poziom. Enjoy ;)

W dokładnie połowie czwórki „Transformers” Castiel sięgnął po pilot i zatrzymał film. Dean zmarszczył brwi, ale się nie odezwał; spodziewał się kolejnego głupiego pytania upadłego anioła albo głupiej prośby…

\- Dean, zimno mi – oświadczył niczym urażony książę niebieskooki, zakładając ręce na piersiach. Blondyn przejechał wzrokiem po jego ciele, a jego zmarszczka jeszcze bardziej się pogłębiła. 

\- Jesteś naubierany jak moher w zimie i przykryty kocem – stwierdził spokojnie, nie zmieniając pozycji, w której pół leżał na kanapie. Czarnowłosy przewrócił teatralnie oczami, po czym znów utkwił je w Deanie. 

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że mi zimno – odparł, a Winchester zauważył, że ledwie powstrzymał się przed pokazaniem mu języka. Wymamrotał coś pod nosem, najprawdopodobniej obelgi pod adresem przyjaciela, ale przysunął się do niego i objął go ramieniem, zachowując jednak odpowiednią odległość między ich klatkami piersiowymi.

\- Lepiej? – mruknął, udając niezadowolonego. Był zły, a to, że sam chciał przytulić Castiela, odpychał w ciemny kąt umysłu. 

\- Lepiej, ale wciąż zimno – odpowiedział upadły. Zielonooki przysunął się do niego jeszcze bliżej tak, że teraz stykali się po całej długości ciała, od ramion aż po kostki. Niebieskooki przez chwilę się nie odzywał i Dean już miał nadzieję, że za chwilę włączy film, lecz w tym momencie z gardła Casa wydobyło się zirytowane prychnięcie.

\- Ciągle jest mi zimno – poinformował mężczyznę, który ze złości zaciągnął się tak dużą ilością powietrza, że pomału zaczął wyglądać jak napakowany chomik albo wiewiórka.  
\- Obiecaj mi, że jak teraz poprawię, to włączysz te „Transformersy” – zaszantażował go z palcem w powietrzu. Castiel wydął wargi, ale kiwnął głową.

\- Obiecuję – wymruczał niechętnie. Dean westchnął cicho, wsunął nogi pod koc i zaplątał je pomiędzy nogami upadłego anioła, a na zakończenie przepasał go w talii drugą ręką, przyciągając ku sobie tak, że brunet musiał położyć głowę na jego ramieniu. Kiedy skończył, cisza trwała jeszcze dłużej niż wcześniej, aż Winchester zaczął się niecierpliwić.

\- Film – przypomniał, starając się nie brzmieć jak podekscytowana nastolatka, choć właśnie tak z powodu bliskości niebieskookiego się czuł. 

\- Jesteś bardzo wygodny, Dean – powiedział tylko i nacisnął na pilocie przycisk, który uruchomił wideo. Blondyn skorzystał z okazji, że jego towarzysz nie może widzieć jego twarzy i uśmiechnął się szeroko. W takim ludzkim burrito z dwóch osób mógł leżeć do rana, a oglądanie filmów było o wiele lepsze.


End file.
